Be Your Mine
by 794Deerlu
Summary: Luhan adalah seorang Model majalah pria dewasa dari JH Entertainment. Dan Sehun adalah seorang aktor ternama dari PD Entertaiment. Dimana semua dimulai saat kerja sama antara JH dan PD Entertainment yang tengah membuat konsep sebuah film BL yang melibatkan Luhan sang model cantik dan Sehun sang aktor tampan. HUNHAN/CHANBAEK/KAISOO/SULAY/YAOI/NC/NC18


Note:

Sebelumnya perkenalkan kembali akun saya 749deerlu. Sebelumnya saya lebih aktif di wattpad dengan akun @Deerlu794

Buat kalian yang sudak follow saya di Wattpad wellcome cause meet again to my akun FFN. Dan buat kalian yang belum mengenal saya. Wellcome here to my account.

Sedikit informasi, Be Your Mine disini akan sedikit berbeda dengan di wattpad karena proses pengeditan dari saya. Jadi jangan kalian salah paham dan merasa kalau saya bukan deerlu794 atau remake cerita ini. This is real karyaku sendiri.

So,Happy reading guys,

Cast : Oh Sehun-Luhan

Other :Kim Jongin (Kai)-Do Kyungsoo

Park Chanyeol-Byun Baekhyun

Yaoi,HunHan,Kaisoo,ChanBaek

Rate : M

Chap 1

"Luhan-sshi setelah pemotretan nanti kau pergilah keruangan Direktur Lee ada yang ingin dia bicarakan denganmu."

"Baiklah,setelah ini aku akan pergi kesana."

Beberapa waktu kemudian,

"Baiklah Kerja bagus. Kita sudahi pemotretan hari ini. Terima kasih untuk kerja keras kalian." Teriak si fotografer menyudahi pemotretan.

"Dan kau Luhan. Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Jongdae sang fotografer menepuk pundak Luhan.

Dibalas senyuman manis darinya.

"Sama-sama hyung."

Sebagai seorang junior, Luhan membungkuk hormat dan juga mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Terima kasih semuanya, terima kasih."

Tak lupa juga berterima kasih kepada seluruh staff yang bertugas bersamanya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Lu."

Sampai seorang menepuk pundak Luhan begitu akrab. Membuat Luhan memutar tubuhnya dan tersenyum begitu cantik.

"Sama-sama manager Kim"

Katanya kemudian kembali dengan kesibukannya membereskan perlengkapannya kedalam tas.

"Oh ya Luhan. Setelah ini kau ada acara kemana ?"

"Acara ? tidak ada manager Kim. Hanya ada sedikit urusan dengan Direktur Lee mungkin."

Katanya,

"Urusan apa ?"

Selalu saja ingin tahu jika Luhan memiliki kesibukan lain diluar jam kerja,membuat Manager muda itu terkadang merasa kesal sendiri karena tidak bisa selalu menemani sirusa nakal.

"Entahlah." Jawaban singkat dengan mengangkat bahunya terakhir Luhan berikan sebelum menarik ziper tasnya dan menyampirkannya diatas pundah kecilnya.

"Baiklah manager Kim aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa besok."

Luhan membungkuk memberi salam sebelum berlari pergi menuju ruangan direkturnya. Lalu sebuah tangan kekar itu lagi memegang pundaknya.

"Luhan"

Membuatnya berhenti untuk memutar tubuhnya melihat manager tampannya.

"Huh ? Iya manager Kim ?"

Dengan memasang wajah polos dan matanya berkedip-kedip lucu membuat Kai nama panggilan manager Kim merasa gemas sampai ingin memakan sirusa jika tidak ingat dengan kesalahannya dimasa lalu.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk tidak mamanggilku manager Kim saat diluar jam kerja ?" Tanyanya mengingatkan permintaannya tempo hari.

"Maaf,aku lupa.Manage..maksudku Jong In-ah." Luhan mengaruk kepalanya yang bahkan tak merasa gatal dengan senyuman yang bisa menggoda siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Dibalas senyuman begitu tampan, Jong In menyukai panggilan Jong in-ah yang dilontarkan Luhan.

"Begitu lebih baik."

Sutujunya,

"Dan untukmu. Aku tunggu kau dibesment untuk pulang bersama. Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak Jong In-ah aku-"Belum selesai Luhan memberikan penolakan Kai sudah terlebih dulu menyela penolakannya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Kutunggu kau dibesment. Dan jika kau tidak menemuiku aku akan tetap menunggu disana sampai kau datang kepadaku."

Adalah keahlian Jong In dalam hal memaksa dan selalu membuat Luhan mau tak mau menuruti pemaksaan manager tampan itu. Hingga akhirnya menghela nafas dan mengangguk patuh adalah jawaban terbaiknya jika tak ingin bermasalah kembali dengan pria yang memeiliki senyuman maut itu.

Luhan sudah begitu hafal dengan kelakuan managernya itu dan dia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka bercanda. Dan apapun yang sudah menjadi keputusan sang manager adalah sebuah Keharusan untuk siapapun yang diperintahnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan datang 30 menit lagi."

Merasa puas dengan Jawaban Luhan senyum bahagia tercetak dibibir manager berkulit eksotis itu.

Sampai tangannya terulur untuk mengusak gemas tatanan rambut halus Luhan yang terlihat rapi.

"Baiklah. Aku menunggumu deer."

Sebelum meninggalkan Luhan.

Tap tap tap

Suara ketukan sepatu pantofel mahal Kim Jongin terdengar semakin menjauh dari pendengaran Luhan,menjadi pertanda jika pria tan itu sudah jauh meninggalaknnya. Luhan menggelengkan kepala dengan senyuman kecil dibibir ranumnya.

"Kau masih menjadi orang yang sama Jong." Gumamnya kemudian turut meninggalkan koridor ruang pemotretan.

Tok tok tok

"Masuklah."

teriakan dari dalam ruangan yang dia datangi membuat Luhan membuka pintu didepannya.

Klek

"Aah Luhannie. Bagaimana kabarmu ?"

Sampai suara sang Direktur pertama kali menyapanya, lengkap dengan senyuman manis dari direktur tampan itu.

"Baik direktur Lee."

Tanpa rasa canggung Luhan menjawab pertanyaan pria didepannya.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu Lu ?"

"Huh? Apa ?" Merasa tidak melupakan apapun Luhan mejawab pertanyaan direktur Lee dengan sebuah pertanyaan lagi.

"Berhentilah memasang wajah polos seperti itu Lu. Kau bisa membuatku hilang kendali manis."

Dan jawaban direktur tampan itu membuat Luhan mendecih malas karena gurauannya yang sama sekali tidak Lucu.

"Ciih kau ini. Ada perlu apa kau memanggilku kemari pak direktur ?"

Tanya Luhan penuh penekanan.

Bukan Luhan bersikap tidak sopan kepada atasannya karena menggunakan bahasa informal saat berbicara kepada seorang yang lebih tinggi terlebih usianya lebih tua darinya, pasalnya pria tampan yang saat ini sedang duduk dihadapannya adalah putra kakak sepupu dari mendiang ayahnya juga kakak dari teman dekatnya..

"Baiklah,aku tidak akan mengodamu lagi dan berbasa basi. Aku memintaku kemari untuk mengatakan sesuatu."

"Hmm aku mendengarkannya." Jawab Luhan malas.

Meninggalkan Luhan bersama Direkturnya jauh ditempat lain.

Saat ini Oh Sehun sang aktor tampan sejuta wanita sedang memandangi foto Luhan yang diberikan oleh direkturnya.

"Hyung,bukankah dia begitu cantik." komentarnya kepada foto Luhan yang sedang tersenyum manis. Bukan foto dengan pose hot seperti yang biasa Luhan lakukan saat pemotretan majalah dewasa.

"Hmm...,dia manis." Suho manager Sehun menyetujui.

"Karena ini aku menyetujui tawaran itu hyung. Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa pria ini." Monolognya dengan senyuman licik menyebalkan yang sering dia tunjukkan didepan kakak-kakaknya.

"Kau boleh penasaran dengannya Sehunna,tapi ingat. Jangan jatuh cinta ataupun menyukai dia. Kau bisa menghancurkan karirmu sendiri jika sampai kau menyukainya." Kata Junmyeon managernya mengingatkan.

"Kau itu pria penakluk wanita,bukan pria takluk pria." Lanjut Junmyeon.

"Hahaha oke,oke hyung Santai. Aku hanya merasa penasaran dengannya,bukan menyukainya. Dan tenang saja karena tittleku masih sama menjadi sang pria penakluk wanita."

"Baiklah,aku harap kau tak mengingkari perkataanmu."

"Iya. Aku janji." Ucap Sehun menyanggupi sampai tiba-tiba Sehun melayangkan pertanyaan serius kepada Junmyeon.

"Eh hyung,"

Membuat Junmyeon memasang wajah siap memdengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan Sehun.

"Apa ?"

Namun membuatnya seketika ingin melempar anak asuhnya itu keluar jendela mobil saat dengan tanpa dosanya Sehun mengatakan.

"Mampir ke kedai bumble tea sebentar yuk. Sudah lama aku tidak meminum minuman favoritku itu."

Mengajak Junmyeon untuk melatih kesabaran lebih lagi jika tidak ingin cepat terserang penyakit **_Setruk_**.

"Kau ini,usiamu sudah 25 dan kau itu seorang aktor hot tapi masih saja menyukai minuman anak kecil itu."

Dan menggerutu adalah kebiasaan Suho ketika Sehun meminta sesuatu yang menurutnya kekanakan seperti kali ini ditampah lagi dia masih kesal karena merasa dikerjain oleh Sehun membuatnya menolak untuk pergi kekedai bumble tea langganan si pria aktor.

"Aiissh...,bumble tea itu bukan hanya untuk anak-anak. Minuman itu untuk semua usia."

Protes Sehun tak terima dengan pernyataan Junmyeon yang mengatakan bumble tea adalah minuman anak-anak.

Sampai saat Junmyeon akan kembali membalas perkataan Sehun terlebih dulu Lay si asistan Sehun menyela pertengkaran kekanakan mereka.

"Kalian ini,suka sekali berdebat ya ? Padahal dari tadi aku hanya mendengarkan saja sudah buatku sakit kepala." Lay yang sedari tadi diam mulai angkat bicara.

"Sudahlah,aku malas mengurusi pria pengerutu seperti Suho hyung."

"Lay hyung nanti berhenti di kedai bumble tea sebentar." Perintah Sehun yang terlanjur kesal untuk kemudian mengabaikan Junmyeon atau akrab dipanggil Suho dengan sibuk kepada ponsel ditangannya.

"Baiklah. Dan diam seperti ini jauh lebih baik." Dan Yi Xing Atau Lay Asisten Sehun hanya melajukan mobil yang mereka kendarai menuruti permintaan tuannya setelah menghela nafas lega karena dia dapat kembali fokus mengemudikan audynya.

Menyesap kopinya begitu terasa pahit,saat ini Luhan ditemani manager production diagensinya Kai tengah duduk menikmati secangkir kopi dicaffe dekat kantor mereka. Kopi yang dia pesan rasanya tidaklah pahit bahkan terasa manis dan penuh dengan cream late diatasnya. Namun perasaannya yang menjadikan rasa kopi itu begitu pahit dilidahnya.

Sejak Luhan datang setelah pertemuannya dengan sang direktur dia menjadi sedikit pendiam,tidak secerewet dan ceria sebelumnya.

"Lu,kau baik-baik saja ?"

Kai bertanya, merasa khawatir pasalnya sejak mereka memasuki caffe Luhan selalu melamun entah memikirkan apa.

"Ya. Aku baik,hanya ada beberapa yang menganggu pikiranku."

Jawab Luhan.

"Apa ? Ceritakan kepadaku."

pertanyaan Kai mengajak Luhan untuk berbagi masalah dengan sahabat yang dulu pernah mengisi sebagian hatinya itu.

"Hahhhh...," Luhan menghela nafas panjang sebelum memulai ceritanya.

"Donghae hyung memintaku membintangi sebuah film."

Katanya mulai bercerita.

"Waah...baguslah. Kau akan semakin terkenal dengan membintangi sebuah film dan menjadi aktor. Bukankah itu bagus ? Lalu apa yang membebani fikiranmu ?"

"Dia memintaku membintangi film BL." Lanjut Luhan seketika membuat senyuman bahagia diwajah Kai luntur.

"BL ? Gay maksudmu ?"

Tanya Kai memastikan, matanya memicing tajam dengan wajah terlampau datar dan tangan mengepal emosi. Berharap BL yang dikatakan Luhan bukan Gay,berharap BL yang dikatakan Luhan adalah BL lain. Tapi saat Luhan menjawab- "Ya" dan menganggukkan kepalanya kecil, membuat Kai merasa marah dan kesal,tidak menyangka jika kakaknya,kakak kandungnya akan menjerumuskan pria yang pernah dia cintai dan mungkin masih dia cintai itu untuk menjadi seorang Gigolo.

"Aku akan bicara dengan Donghae hyung dan membatalkan kontrak itu. Kau tenang saja aku tidak akan membiarkanmu-"

"Aku sudah menyetujuinya Kai. Aku sudah menandatangani surat kontraknya." Seketika tubuh Jongin melemas.

Dan ini adalah kali pertama setelah beberapa tahun Luhan kembali memanggil nama panggilannya semasa sekolah dulu,semasa mereka masih menjadi sepasang remaja yang saling berbagi cinta. Dan jika Luhan sudah melakukan hal itu. Itu artinya dia sedang memohon.

Hal itu membuat Jongin semakin menggeram marah. Buat apa Luhan memohon untuk sebuah hal yang pasti akan merugikannya ?

"Kau tidak boleh Lu. Batalkan,aku akan mengganti kerugiannya."

Nadanya terdengar dingin dan memerintah membuat bulu tubuh Luhan meremang.

"Tidak bisa. Aku sudah terlanjut melakukannya,dan aku tidak bisa mundur."

"XI LUHAN...Kau bisa membatalkannya kau harus bisa melakukannya." Teriakan dan cengkraman Jongin pada kedua lengan Luhan mengundang seluruh mata melihat kearah mereka.

Membuat Luhan merasa tidak nyaman dan berakhir melepas paksa cengkraman Jongin dan meninggalkannya disana sendirian.

"Maafkan aku Kai." lirihnya berbalik melihat betapa kacaunya pria yang dulu pernah mencintainya entah sampai sekarang masih ada rasa cinta itu atau hanya tertinggal rasa ingin melindungi yang selalu dia lakukan sejak dulu.

Lucu memang. Tapi itulah keunikan seorang Xi Luhan, pria kecil dan manis. Meski nyatanya kebanyakan orang yang dekat dengannya akan melindunginya dia tidak pernah mau untuk dilindungj,tapi sebaliknya bahwa malah dia yang akan berusaha melindungi orang-orang yang dia cintai dari rasa sakit. Rasa sakit dihati mereka. Seperti dia melindungi hati Kai saat ini. Dengan memilih pergi dan membiarkan Kai tenang lalu berniat untuk menjelaskannya esok hari.

"Aaarrrgggghh..."

Tapi Luhan juga paling tidak bisa mendengar teriakan kemarahan itu.

Dia tidak bisa.

 ** _~Be Your Mine~_**

"Semua kru sudah siap ?"

"Kamera ?"

"Siap" teriak sang kameramen

"Lighting ?"

"Siap."

"Sehun ? Luhan ?"

"Kami siap." adalah Sehun yang menjawab lantang,sedangkan Luhan ? dirinya hanya diam membeku dengan tubuh semi telanjang dibawah Kungkungan tubuh Sehun yang sama telanjang dengan dirinya. Dan sialnya,dilihat dari posisi sedekat ini Sehun tampak terlihat sempurna. Dengan abs mengukir diperut ratanya. Berbeda dengan fotonya yang Luhan dapatjan dari Donghae direkturnya beberaoa waktu lalu.

"Kamera action." teriakan sang sutradara lantas membuat Sehun menyeringai didepan wajah Luhan. Meraup bibir ranum itu dan menyesapnya begitu dalam.

"Sssshh..." desis Sehun kenikmatan saat bibir mungil Luhan terasa begitu manis dan pas dengan bibirnya.

Merasa kehabisan nafas Luhan sedikit mendorong tubuh Sehun untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka. Mengerti jika pria mungil dibawahnya kehabisan nafas Sehun menurunkan ciumannya menyesap leher,dada hingga menyesap puting tegang pria mungil yang diam pasrah dibawahnya hingga membuat tubuhnya menggelinjang dan merinding. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Luhan tubuh Luhan disesapi seperti itu walaupun hanya akting tapi sungguh Sehun seperti melakukannya dengan sengaja karena didalam selimut tebal yang menyelimuti tubuh bagian bawah mereka kaki panjang Sehun sedang mengunci kaki Luhan hingga membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak. Dan berakhirlah Luhan hanya meremas sprei putih alas tempat tidur itu sebagai pelampiasan untuk menahan desahannya.

Sampai dimana sebuah fikiran jahil Sehun tiba-tiba muncul kepalanya.Sedikit merangkak Keatas sehun berbisik sensual ditelinga Luhan ?

"Kau kaku sekali Lu. Padahal kau sangat nikmatinya cantik.bagaimana rasanya jika batang besarku menghujam holemu ?"

Mengajak Luhan memicingkan matanya tak terima hingga membuatnya mendorong tubuh Sehun saat pria itu akan mencumbunya lagi.

"Cut" suara teriakan sang sutradara menghentikan kegiatan setengah panas didalam kamar yang mereka sulap menjadi studio syuting itu.

"Sehun-shi,maaf ini hanya akting dan aku bukan jalangmu." Desis Luhan tak terima kemudian bangkit dari posisinya untuk meraih bathrub yang kru sediakan diatas meja.

"Menarik" bisik Sehun sarkas dengan seringaian iblis terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Luhan-shi...,aktingmu sungguh sangat kaku." Protes sang sutradara sedikit kesal melihat akting Luhan yang sangat kaku.

"Maafkan aku Sutradara Park ini pertama kalinya untukku." Alibi Luhan yang memang benar keadaannya.

"Mulai hari ini kau harus banyak belajar kepada Sehun-sshi. Berhubung ini baru teaser. Dan mulai hari ini sampai 2bulan kedepan kau tinggal bersama Sehun-sshi. Kau perbanyak belajar kepadanya. Aku tidak mau melihat akting kakumu seperti tadi disyuting besok."

Setelah melampiaskan kekesalannya sang sutradara pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Dimana terlihat Sehun yang menyeringai begitu bahagia dan Luhan yang memasang wajah kesal bercampur putus asa.

 _"Haruskah aku meminta tolong Jong In untuk menghentikannya ?"_ jerit batinnya kesal.

"Kau, pulanglah keapartementku. Ini passwordnya,mungkin aku akan sedikit pulang larut manis." setelah memberikan selembar kertas bertuliskan angka password apartementnya Sehun meninggalkan Luhan yang saat ini dalam mood yang kacau dan kesal.

"Siapa juga yang ingin tinggal denganmu brengsek." Teriakkan Luhan terlampau kencang mengundang beberapa kru yang masih berada disana membereskan properti menengok memperhatikan mereka. Tampak Sehun menyeringai tersenyum kecil meninggalkan Luhan dengan kekacauannya sendirian.

Plip

Berada didalam apartement mewah dengan cahaya lampu yang temaram membuat Luhan yang baru memijakkan kakinya dirumah Sehun turut merasakan aura dingin sang pemilik.

Mencoba menyingkirkan aura senyap dirumah rumah yang lumayan luas Itu Luhan membawa kakinya menuju ruangan yang dia yakini sebagai dapur. Mencari sesuatu yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya. Anggaplah dia lancang karena memasuki tempat orang tanpa permisi. Tapi siapa perduli,dia sudah terlampau kesal dengan pemiliknya. Jadi tidak ada salahnya Luhan mencari sesuatu untuk meredakan kekesalannya dengan berkeliling rumah itu sejenak.

"Aissh pria itu. Apa yang dia makan ? Didalam lemari esnya bahkan hanya ada wiski,soju dan wine. Apa tidak ada makan atau apapun itu ?"

Luhan menggerutu kesal saat membuka lemari es besar didapur Sehun yang hanya berisi jejeran minuman beralkohol dan beberapa camilan ringan.

Merasa kesal karena tidak ada pilihan lain,Luhan lantas mengambil sebotol wine dengan sebuah gelas yang diisi beberapa es batu kemudian membawanya ke ruang tengah untuk sekedar menonton tv sebagai pengusir kejenuhan selagi menunggu Sehun kembali dengan urusannya.

Tiluit...,

"Berita hari ini. Kembali aktor tampan berbakat Oh Sehun membuat geger media saat tersebar fotonya bersama seorang gadis cantik tengah berkencan disebuah hotel mewah dikawasan Gwangroo,Cheokdong-Gangnam. Beredar kabar jika gadis tersebut adalah seorang rookie dari GMT Entertainment yang diketahui bernama Jisoo. Belum diketahui pasti apakah Sehun dan Jisoo menjalin sebuah hubungan karena beberapa waktu lalu Agensi yang dinaungi Sehun mengkonfirmasi hubungan antara Sehun dan Yuna setelah beredar foto Sehun dan Yuna tengah berciuman disebuah bar.-"

Tiluit...,

Mematikan tv didepannya lantas mencibir dengan tidak suka.

"Dasar playboy mesum" entah kesal atau apapun itj, namun dia tidak suka mendengar berita yang mereka tayangman tadi sampaj berakhirlah remot tv ditangannya sebagai pelampiasan ia lempar begitu kasar kesofa tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Merasa otaknya mulai tidak beres Luhan menuang isi dari botol wine yang dia ambil dari dapur Sehun kedalam gelas berisikan es batu untuk dia tegak sampai habis.

Hahhhhh...,

tenggorokannya terasa terbakar namun begitu nikmat saat kau menelannya.

Kemudian suara pintu terbuka membangunkan Luhan dari sandaran nyamannya pada sofa mahal yang ia duduki.

"Aaah...kau kesini juga. Ku fikir kau tidak akan datang kemari karena tadi siang kau menolak dengan sangat keras."Sindir Sehun dengan seringaian liciknya.

"Jika bukan karena paksaan dari direkturku aku tidak sudi menginjakkan kakiku ditempat dinginmu ini." Balas Luhan tak mau kalah.

"Bagitukah ?"

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Luhan mencari posisi nyaman dengan merentangkan tangannya dipunggung sofa.

Hening beberapa saat karena Luhan hanya diam tak merespon.

"Bagaimana ? Mau berlatih sekarang ?" tawar Sehun langsung dengan senyuman yang sialnya terlihat begitu lembut dan tampan malam ini. Membuat degup jantung Luhan maraton bersahutan terdengar keras.

Tanpa sadar Sehun sudah melumat bibir Luhan begitu lembut,membuat Luhan bangun dari lamunannya.

"Emhh..." erang Luhan mencoba melepaskan pagutan mereka namun Sehun ngunci pergerakan Luhan dengan menekan tengkuknya dan mengunci tangannya. Sampai terasa Sehun mulai mengendorkan cengkaran pada tengkuknya.

Membuat Luhan buru-buru melepas ciuman mereka untuk berteriak marah kepada Sehun.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan brengsek."

"Kau tahu Lu ? Setelah ciuman kita tadi siang aku dibuat gila olehmu. Kau begitu nikmat dan aku Menyukainya." bisikan setan ditelinga Luhan membuatnya terlihat merona saat godaan Sehun terdengar indah ditelinganya.

"Aku ingin merasakannya lebih. Dan untukmu,kau bisa belajar menjiwai saat syuting nanti." tersadar akan bisikan Sehun,Luhan memicingkan mata rusanya. Tidak sadar jika dirinya sudah terbaring disofa dengan setengah dari kancing kemeja yang terbuka dan tubuh Sehun di atasnya. Kenapa selalu seperti ini ? bahkan Luhan selalu tidak sadar kapan pria berwajah datar itu melucuti pakaiannya.

Belum sempat melontarkan protesnya, bibir ranum rasa manis itu sudah kembali dipagut lembut dan memabukkan oleh bibir sialan Sehun yang tanpa sadar mulai menjadi candu untuk Luhan.

Memang bakat seorang Oh Sehun dalam hal menaklukkan tidak bisa diremehkan.

Karena dalam sekejap Luhan dibuatnya mengerang kenikmatan hanya dengan permainan lidah dan tangannya.

"Ahhh..." Desah Luhan saat bibir dan tangan sialan Sehun tak hentinya memainkan titik sensitif Luhan seperti bibirnya yang saat ini menyesap keras puting kemerahan Luhan dan tangannya mengocok penis mungilnya dengan tempo brutal.

"Sehun Ahh..a.kuuhh...sampai...aaahhh..."

Pekik Luhan saat mencapai klimaksnya yang pertama.

Tak butuh waktu lama,untuk Sehun melucuti seluruh pakaiannya tak sabar sampai tak sengaja Luhan melihat Sehun menurunkan boxernya hingga terpampang didepan matanya penis besar dan tegang milik Sehun yang seperti siap mengoyak lubang holenya.

Susah payah Luhan menelan ludahnya. Membayangkan seperti apa perih nya nanti saat penis sebesar itu bersarang dilubangnya.

"E.e Se.hunna. Haruskah kita melakukannya sampai sejauh ini ?" suaranya terdengar Bergetar membuat Sehun tersenyum begitu hangat dan mengecup lama kening Luhan yang entah mengapa terasa begitu nyaman dan membuat hati Luhan menghangat.

"Tenanglah,aku akan melakukannya perlahan. Nanti kau akan menikmatinya sayang."

Pipi Luhan merona ketika kata-kata manis itu sehun lontarkan begitu romantis.

"Tahan sebentar. Kau akan menikmatinya."

Entah setan darimana yang mempengaruhi Luhan hingga dia mengangguk begitu saja percaya dengan apapun yang Sehun katakan.

"Arrgggh...sakit. Se-hun ini sakit..."

Rintih Luhan kesakitan pasalnya ini baru pertama kali dirinya dimasuki benda keras sebesar itu.

"Tahan sebentar sayang,lubangmu begitu sempit..Aahh...shitt.."

Erangan disertai umpatan terus Sehun lakukan saat penisnya tak kunjung bisa memasuki lubang Luhan yang menurutnya luar biasa sempit itu hingga tak sabar Sehun menghentakkan kasar penisnya hingga melesat masuk sepenuhnya didalam lubang Luhan yang begitu hangat.

"Aaarrggghh...sehun ini sakit sekali. Sehun keluarkan,keluarkan.." pekik Luhan kesakitan dengan airmata mengalir dari ujung kelopak matanya.

Luhan rasa dirinya seperti di bah menjadi dua membuat sekujur tubuhnya merasakan keram terutama didari tulang ekornya sampai Tengkuknya.

Merasa tidak tega dengan kesakitan yang Luhan rasakan membuat Sehun melumat bibir Luhan untuk sekedar mengurai rasa sakitnya dengan sesekali mengerakkan pinggulnya menghujam lubang Luhan dengan tempo lambat hingga terdengar desahan dari bibir Luhan namun terhalang oleh lumayan yang Sehun lakukan.

Merasa Luhan sudah mulai relex Sehun melepaskan Lumatannya dan menambah tempo kecepakan hentakannya pada lubang Luhan.

"Ahh.Seh..disitu,disitu...lebih keras..." racau Luhan saat titik kenikmatannya dijuham oleh Sehun membuat sang empu menggelinjang nikmat dengan bibir yang terus mendesah sexy.

"Shirt...,bahkan desahannya jauh lebih sexy dari wanita manapun yang pernah kutiduri." batin Sehun terpesona.

"Disini sayang ?" tanya Sehun Menggoda dibalas anggukan frustasi dari pria cantik yang mengerang nikmat dibawah kungkungannya.

"Baiklah." Menuruti perintah Luhan membuat Sehun semakin bersemangat mengoyak lubang holenya yang masih sama sempitnya walaupun sudah berkali-kali Sehun menghujamnya dengan kasar.

"Sehun aku akan sampai."

"Lakukan bersama"

Semakin membabi buta Sehun menghentakkan kejantanannya didalalam lubang Luhan membuatnya semakin frustasi diantara puncak klimaksnya yang hampir sampai. Bahkan Luhan sendiri sudah Beberapa kali menumpahkan percum dan spermanya diatas perut Sehun.

"Aaaah.../Aaahhh..." erang mereka bersama saat kenikmatan mereka terselesaikan.

"Kau luar biasa Lu."

Puji sehun dengan senyum tampan membuat wajah Luhan memanas merasa malu.

"Sampai jumpa besok sayang. Malam ini tidurlah di kamar ku."

Tau Luhan tidak akan bisa berjalan sendiri Kekamar Sehun,dengan senang hati pria tampan itu mengendong tubuh Luhan yang jauh lebih kecil.

Meletakkan perlahan diatas tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya.

"Kau.kau mau kemana ?"

Tanya Luhan ragu.

"Aku akan membersihkan diri dulu. Jika aku masih bertelanjang seperti ini tidur bersamamu,aku tidak akan tahan untuk tidak menyerangmu lagi."

Jawabnya dengan tawa yang tak pernah sehun lakukan kecuali dengan manager dan assistannya.

Menyadari dirinya tertawa lantas membuat Sehun meneguk ludahnya untuk kemudian berbalik segera pergi kekamar mandi.

"Kau tidurlah terlebih dahulu. Aku akan menyusul setelah selesai."

Perintahnya tanpa membalikkan badan untuk melihat Luhan menatap kecewa kepadanya.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam."

Luhan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

TBC


End file.
